acaso la especie importa?
by ale-lola
Summary: tu sin familia y una carta te cambia la vida t rebela q tu padre no es padre, descubres q el chico q te gusta es tu hermanastro, q tu novio es un vampiro, tu mejor amigo un hombre lobo terminas siendo? humana, vampiro o mujer loba?
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS (creo que eso ia es ovio)… YA KISIERA TENER LA GRAN MENTE DE LA VERDADERA AUTORA SM… JAJAJA---**

Prologo:

Han pasado horas desde que estoy aquí aunque parecen semanas,

Todavía no puedo procesar que la situación se presento así;

Todo parece un sueño, un muy mal sueño;

Lo único diferente es que de este no despierto.

Lloro, grito y gimo sin consuelo alguno,

Este sentimiento cada día más me mata,

Pero… ¿Cómo puedo vivir?

No puedo vivir sin mi vida, no puedo vivir san mi alma.

Tengo que irme; ya estoy cansada,

De tanto penar y llorar desolada,

No puedo reírme; mi mundo se acaba,

Han pasado horas desde que estoy aquí aunque parecen semanas.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LES DEJO EL PROLOGO CHANCE Y EL 1 CAP LO PONGA CNDO TNGA UN POKO MAS DE TIEMPO YA QUE ESTO DE ESCRIBIR ME TOMO VARIOS MOMENTOS… ES MI PRIMER FIC Y PROBABLEMENTE EL ULTIMO…SOLO QUERIA HACER ALGUN RETO TAN GRANDE PARA MI COMO ESCRIBIR UN FIC… INTENTARE NO SER UN COMPLETO DESASTRE… LO PROMETO… JAJA… SE HACEPTAN JITOMATASOS Y MENTADA… XQ NO????!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

(BPOV)

Otro día empieza, otro día más y otro día que no me importa ya, he perdido la noción del tiempo, he perdido el interés de ello. Lo que para otros camina para mi se detiene, son las 3 de la mañana despierta ya estoy, la fregadera me espera; afuera de mi habitación.

Tengo que recoger, terminar de empacar, para comenzar este viaje, con miedo de errar, comenzar desde cero en un mundo nuevo, pero siempre tratando de seguir "viviendo". Mi madre ya no esta, mi madre ha muerto, dejándome así sin ningún consuelo.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan… o eso creía antes de escuchar a mama diciendo que Charlie no era mi papa, voy a casa de una familia que no conozco, en otro pueblo, en otro estado, se llama Forks… o eso creo, seré la chica nueva; el juguete nuevo.

Acabo de llegar, al bajar del avión fui a recoger mi equipaje el cual encontré fácilmente o eso creí. Lo que me llamo la atención fue un cartel que tenia mi nombre escrito:"Isabela Swan" sosteniéndolo se encontraba un señor uniformado, alto, fornido, piel morena y pelo negro, junto al el una chica como de mi edad, cabello negro y amable sonrisa, deduje que era Ángela, mi madre me hablaba tanto de ella.

-hola bella soy Ángela Weber… el es Dan-dijo señalando al muchacho de a lado-nuestro chofer.

-bella, dime bella, mucho gusto Ángela.

-¿le ayudo con su equipaje señorita?- dijo el chofer con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Al llegar al auto Dan metió el equipaje en la cajuela y se volvió para abrirnos la puerta, con esa sonrisa suya tan picara sin dejar de verme, cosa que hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un color rojizo, tan típico de mi.

-dime bella… ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Ángela con mirada comprensiva.

-la verdad, prefiero no hablar de eso- dije y ella asintió.

-bueno… quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi en lo que quieras y necesites.

Estaba a punto de agradecerle cuando el chofer freno bruscamente, solo se escucharon los chirridos de las llantas al frenar. El conductor de un volvo plateado cruzo la calle manejando como loco al salir del aeropuerto casi chocamos con el. (**Adivinen quien era el conductor que manejaba como loco jajaja)**.

-¿están bien señoritas?- pregunto dan

-si, si yo estoy bien… ¿y tu bella, no te lastimaste?

-no, estoy bien no te preocupes.

Llegamos a la casa, era grande de tres pisos, muy bonita, de fachada antigua, al lado derecho se encontraba la cochera, alcancé a ver que tenían mas de 5 carros muy lujosos y un jardín enorme, lleno de tantas flores, con una hermosa fuente en la parte central del jardín

El chofer nos abrió la puerta; ayudando a bajar a Ángela y después a mi. Llegando a las escaleras principales. Áng. Y yo nos adelantamos a subir, llegando arriba un mayordomo nos abrió la puerta.

-sube el equipaje Dan, al nuevo cuarto- le ordeno Ángela al muchacho.

-si, señorita- diciendo eso tomo mis maletas y antes de dirigirse a la puerta; guiño el ojo y salio del salón.

-has de estar hambrienta por el viaje, estoy segura que la chatarra del avión no es de tu gusto ¿cierto? ¿Quieres comer?

-la verdad no m gustan las comidas de los aviones y si tengo bastante hambre.

-ven vamos al comedor.-prácticamente me jalo del brazo hasta llegar al espacioso comedor-¿Qué te gustaría comer, bella?

-oh… lo que sea… por mi no hay problema- no quería ser mas molestia

Nos sirvieron algo de espagueti y ensalada, aunque lo mejor fue el postre… helado. Terminando de cenar, nos dirigimos al 2 piso; donde se ubicaban las recamaras mientras mi acompañante me mostraba cada una.

-y aquí esta- dijo al final del pasillo- esta es tu habitación.

Era de distintos tonos, todos bien mezclados en una perfecta armonía hacían juego con la colcha y la alfombra, entrando había un armario muy rustico al lado del baño, en el centro se encontraba una enorme cama blanca, a un lado de ella se encontraba el mueble de la televisión, al otro lado había 2 balcones muy amplios con vista al segundo jardín y la alberca y enfrente de la cama una salita de estar y junto al escritorio se encontraba un enorme ventanal.

-¿no te gusta?- pregunto con decepción en su cara- podemos cambiar las cosas si lo prefieres.

-no no, es- tarde en captar la pregunta… ¿a que persona cuerda no le gustaría?-es muy bonita gracias.

-se que no es un muy buen momento pero toma- me dijo extendiéndome una bolsa con un gran moño rojo- te compramos esto.

-¿compramos?

- si alice y yo.

-no debieron, la verdad no me gustan los regalos y menos las sorpresas.

-mmm entonces piensa que no es un regalo… que sea un requisito para que te puedas quedar aquí ¿te parece?- dijo con una sonrisa ganadora- ¿y? ¿Que esperas? Ábrelo!

Al abrirlo me encontré con un bonito vestido negro pero bastante atrevido para mi gusto y unos zapatos plateados a juego. Intente disimular mi carea de putrefacción al verlo aunque creo que no lo conseguí ya que Ángela pareció darse cuenta y se apresuro a decir.

-alice dijo que te iba a gustar… hay una fiesta de disfraces y pensamos que te haría bien distraerte un poco.

-¿quien es alice?

- es una de mis mejores amigas, estoy segura que te agradaría muchísimo.

-creo- dije no muy convencida del todo- creo que no estaría mal.

-bien es a las 8:00 p.m. Desempaca un poco- dijo con una cara tan sonriente y desapareció por la puerta.

La verdad estaba bastante cansada, por lo que me tire a la cama y poco tiempo después ya me encontraba dormida. Volví a tener pesadillas, volví a soñar como mama moría y yo no me movía. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve dormida hasta que escuche como la puerta se abría.

-¿Qué hora es?

-bella es hora ¿enserio quieres ir? Nos podemos quedar si lo prefieres.

-no áng., si quiero ir. Deja me arreglo.

Me metí a bañar, me puse el vestido negro que resaltaba mi figura, me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla con un lindo moño color plateado debajo del busto y los zapatos a juego que me regalo. Cuando Salí mi compañera traía un vestido de tirantes rosa con un peinado modesto pero bonito. Me ayudo con el maquillaje y peino mi cabello en caireles.

-¿terminaste de desempacar?- pregunto cuando me arreglaba el pelo sacando el tema para platicar.

-no, ni siquiera abrí la maleta- dije con un poco de ironía en la voz- creo que será mejor que mañana lo haga- dije y áng. Rió.

-listo. Ya estas! Te vez hermosa!- no creía que era yo quien estaba sentada ahí- vamos Dan nos espera.

Dan nos esperaba al pie de las escaleras, casi se le salen los ojos cuando bajábamos, puso una cara de baboso que supuse era por Ángela, valla que se veía muy bonita en verdad.

En el viaje Ang. me venia contando de sus amigos, de como es vivir en Forks, etc. al llegar a la casa, que era mas que una casa una mansión me puse el antifaz, pero, enfrente un volvo plateado fue lo que me llamo la atención.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 2

ACASO EL NOMBRE IMPORTA?

EPOV

Y… aquí estoy, en el aeropuerto de Phoenix. Mi vuelo sale a las 7:30 de la mañana. Voy a Forks a visitar a mis padres, no los he visto desde que me vine a estudiar; gracias a Dios ya terminé mi carrera.

–Pasajeros con destino a Forks, Washington, pasar a la puerta s-2 –anuncian por el altavoz sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Estaba abordando, buscando mi asiento cuando algo… mejor dicho alguien, pasó frente a mí. Fue la primera vez que la vi, parecía un ángel y me sentí morir. Era alta, esbelta, cabello castaño, muy hermosa y unos ojos… que te dejaban sin palabras. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba ¿cómo era eso posible? Yo a esa chica ni la conocía… ¿o si? Sentí como si la conociera desde hacía años, de toda mi vida, pero eso no era verdad, eso no era posible.

Se veía triste, estaba abatida; sentí unos deseos apenas controlables de ir a preguntarle que le ocurría, saber que le pasaba y así poder consolarla, abrazarla.

Ella se sentó al lado de la ventanilla y no se movió durante todo el viaje; yo con la incertidumbre constante de necesitar saber quien era. Lo que debía hacer era amarrarme bien los pantalones como el hombre que era y hablarle pero… ¿por qué no podía?, ¿era miedo lo que sentía? Desperdicié todo el vuelo pensando una y mil formas de hacerlo y aún así no pude hacerlo.

¿Cómo describir esta impotencia que siento? Al no poderla abrazar y decirle un "te quiero" "todo va a estar bien", darle un amigo que la apoyara con un "saldrás adelante" o "estoy aquí para cuidarte". ¡Como odiaba verte así mi niña alegre! ¡Alto!... ¿dije mi niña alegre? En primer lugar, no es mi niña alegre y en segundo, no se si sólo hoy esté triste, no se si el resto de los días está alegre. ¿Quién te hizo esto? Que tus ojos comienzan a derramar una lágrima en silencio.

El vuelo había aterrizado. Seguía con uno coraje aún mayor quemándome por dentro. Bajé del avión, con la mirada te busqué y no te encontré. Te desvaneciste como un ángel, como un sueño… y siento que muero. ¿Cómo he podido llegar a hablar así de otro humano? Algo me despierta de mi ensueño, creo que la emoción de ver a mi familia me ciega por el momento.

Mi maleta no aparecía. Me cansé de esperar por lo que me dirigí hacia donde la azafata.

–Disculpe señorita, mi equipaje no está –dije secamente a la persona que tenía enfrente.

–¿Es urgente tu maleta, bombón? Si quieres... vamos a tu casa y verás como la aparezco por arte de magia –dijo de una forma tan vulgar que hasta asco me dio.

–No gracias –pronuncié en ese instante al ver mi maleta. La tomé y salí casi corriendo de la sala.

Al llegar al estacionamiento visualicé mi querido Volvo, tal y como se lo había pedido a Alice. ¡Alto!… ese pequeño demonio, ¡lo había rallado todo! Ahora si que me las pagaría. Ciertamente este no había sido mi mejor día ¿Y aun así Alice se atrevió a chocar?

Tomé las llaves, abrí la cajuela y aventé la maleta dentro; creo que algo se rompió. Me vale… pues al fin, pienso romper cosas más preocupantes como lo es la cara de Alice.

Manejé lo más rápido posible hasta mi casa sin fijarme que pasaba alrededor, por lo mismo casi me estrello con otro automóvil en el paso. Al llegar nadie contestaba, todo parecía normal y eso era algo que me preocupaba. Sólo esperaba que mi hermana no saliera con una de sus mamadas.

Subí a mi cuarto, todo seguía como antes. Me quería meter a bañar para poder relajarme pero decidí empezar desempacar. Al dejar mi maleta vi sobre mi cama unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera azul marino con una notita de mi hermana que decía: "creí que lo necesitarías". Me cambié y comencé a desempacar pero… que gran sorpresa me vine a encontrar al ver que la ropa no era mía ¿Cómo Alice no lo había notado? No importaba, luego la tendría que ir a devolver.

Sonó el timbre de la casa y al abrir un monstruo saltó para abrazarme.

–¡Edward –dijo sin zafarse de su abrazo llagaste!

–¡Hola enana! ¿me extrañaste?

–¡Claro! Ya no estas aquí cuando quiero molestarte

–Hablando de molestias-- –comencé a decir recordando mi Volvo destrozado, fue sólo que un fuerte brazo me saco volando.

– ¡Oh Eddy! –Era Emmett–. ¿Cómo has estado hermanito?

–Bien, ya te he dicho que no me llames así –dije algo molesto aunque no por su comentario… o no del todo.

–OK, está bien que acabes de llegar pero no por eso te vas a salvar, ayuda a bajar las bolsas que son para la fiesta.

–Alto… ¿va haber una fiesta? –dije sin querer saber la respuesta.

–¡Claro tonto! Es tu bienvenida –¿por qué no se me ocurrió? pensé irónicamente. Papá y mamá no van a llegar hoy ¡así que nos dejarán la casa para la pachanga!

–¡Hurra! Nada mejor para cerrar un perfecto día que una fiesta encima –espero que notaran el gran entusiasmo que destiló mi voz (nótese el sarcasmo)–. Iré a dormir un rato –dije cuando todas las cosas se bajaron. Como se notaba que este gran día todavía no se terminaba.

Subí a mi cuarto totalmente desesperado y me tiré frustrado sobre mi cama. Metí mi cabeza en la almohada y, al momento de cerrar los ojos, volví a recordar la imagen de aquella chica del aeropuerto. Me quedé anonadado por un momento pensando que tal vez ya nunca más la volvería a ver; enojado aventé la almohada y salí de mi habitación. Me dirigí al baño y abrí la llave de la regadera, me miré al espejo aún enojado, todavía podía ver sus ojos reflejados en el espejo mojado, esos ojos tristes… esa cara linda… ¿Cómo podía estar pasando? Tenía que olvidarla. Me metí a la regadera e intenté relajarme con el agua caliente; funcionó… solo un poco.

Salí del baño lentamente y me dirigí a mi cuarto. La lámpara ya no estaba, se había roto con el fuerte almohadazo; seguramente Alice la había cambiado. Abrí mi closet y al ver todo vacío recordé que no tenía que ponerme, sólo había un smoking negro, algo sencillo: una camisa, una corbata de moño y una fajilla algo fuera de mi gusto, pero aún así me lo pondría para la fiesta pues no tenía mas ropa.

En realidad solo iba a la dichosa fiesta para no decepcionar a mis hermanos y por no ser descortés con los invitados, aunque sabía que sólo sería una perdida de tiempo: la misma gente, las mismas chicas barbies que sólo de tonterías hablaban, todas iguales, solamente pose, frías, superficiales, invencibles, huecas por dentro, vacías… nada como aquella chica. Y vuelvo con lo mismo… ¿qué? ¿Acaso no puedo pasar tan sólo un minuto sin tenerla en mi pensamiento? ¿ni siquiera un maldito minuto? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que no la puedo quitar de mi mente? Es tan extraño, jamás me había pasado.

Los invitados comienzan a llegar a la fiesta. En todas las chicas veo el rostro de la misma linda niña, ¿acaso ya no controlo mi mente? ¿Por qué ya nos soy tan fuerte? Aún en esta fiesta te veo, aún entre tanta gente te siento; creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Necesito salir de esta fantasía y volver a la realidad, una dura y vacía realidad.

CREO QUE HASTA AQUÍ LES DEJO ES SEGUNDO CAP!!!

GRACIAS NIÑAS X AYUDARME EN TODO……….. LAS ADORO!!!!!!!!

YA TENGO EL 3 CAP…… FOLO FALTA Q CHEQUE GRAMÁTICA Y ORTOGRAFÍA…… LUEGO LO SUBO… ESPERO QUE SEA PRONTO………… LA VDD EL 3 NO M COSTO TANTO… PRO igual ES UN POCO CORTO

GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!

UN BESO……. ALE-LOLA


	4. Chapter 4

CÁP. 3

ACASO EL NOMBRE IMPORTA?

BPOV

Estábamos llegando al lugar; Ángela había estado hablándome de… lo cierto es que no se de que venía hablando, lo último que entendí fue algo con respecto a sus amigos, creo…

–Bella, hemos llegado –dijo con entusiasmo la chica- ponte el antifaz.

Me puse la mascara obedeciendo a Ángela mientras e auto se detenía. El chofer se estacionó frente a la enorme mansión, abrió la puerta y nos ayudo a Ángela y a mí a bajar del carro.

–Oye Áng.… ¿de quién es ese auto?

–¿Cuál? ¿El jeep?

–No, el Volvo.

–Es de la familia Cullen… eso si, no se de cual de sus hijos exactamente.

– ¿Los Cullen? ¿Quiénes son?

–Los que organizaron la fiesta, son los dueños de esta mansión.

– Y… ¿qué celebramos exactamente? Digo... ¿cuál es el motivo de la fiesta?

–Por la llegada de otro hermano.

– ¡¿La señora está embarazada?! –dije casi gritando, al recordar con angustia las veces que le dije a Reneé que quería un hermanito… Es increíble como la vida puede ser injusta a veces, ¿no?

–No Bella, ¿cómo crees? Mira, el doctor Cullen y su esposa tienen tres hijos: una mujer, que es mi amiga Alice y dos hombres. Uno de ellos acaba de terminar su carrera de medicina o algo así… la cuestión es que la fiesta es por su bienvenida.

–Ah –dije sin entusiasmo-. Entiendo.

–Mira ven, te presentaré a los amigos de cuales te platiqué.

Nos adentramos en la fiesta en busca de las personas que Ángela me había hablado. Parecía que todo Forks estaba en el lugar; pensé que no los encontraríamos entre tanta muchedumbre dando vueltas pero lo cierto fue que me equivoqué.

–Ven Bella, por acá están, ¡sígueme!

Nos acercamos donde estaba un grupito de muchachos, Ángela empezó a presentármelos uno a uno.

–Chicos, ella es Isabella Swan.

–Bella, díganme Bella –agregué.

–Bella ellos son Mike, Jess, Erick y Ben –dijo señalando a cada uno.

–Hola mucho gusto.

– ¡Ah! Tú eres la hija del jefe de policía Swan ¿no? ¿Cómo ha estado? Apuesto que mi padre le encantará saber noticias nuevas de él –dijo Erick intentando entablar conversación.

–Ehh…- bueno él…, él murió hace cinco años en un "asunto oficial" –contesté controlando mis lágrimas.

– ¡Oh!... ¡como lo siento!... ¿y tu mamá? –dijo en un intento de para que la conversación tomara otro rumbo, lo cual, ciertamente, no funcionó.

–Creo que no es momento para hablar, es momento de bailar –dijo Ángela cuando vio que la plática no podía continuar; se lo agradecí con una mirada que ella comprendió.

Ángela y Ben marcharon al centro de la pista a bailar al igual que todos los que estaban ahí, excepto yo que me quedé acompañada de Mike.

–¿Quieres bailar?

–No, yo no bailo –respondí–. Prefiero quedarme a platicar.

–Está bien, ¿de qué quieres platicar?

–No se… ¿qué me puedes contar? ¿Qué hacen por aquí?... ¿cuáles son sus costumbres, pasatiempos?

Empezó a contarme tantas cosas, de la escuela, de sus costumbres, de sus tiempos libres, de todo un poco, cosas banales a las que sólo respondí con unos cuántos "¿enserio?, ¡Oh!, ¡Que padre!" como si yo estuviera muy enredada en su plática. Lo cierto, es que era todo lo contrario: su voz se escuchaba sola, monótona, vacía.

No tenía sentido seguir fingiendo… este lugar me atacaba con tantos recuerdos, momentos tan nítidos que tuve con mis padres.

– ¿Me disculpas? voy al tocador –siempre funcionaba. No era la más ingeniosa pero fue la primera excusa que se me ocurrió en aquel momento.

–Adelante –concedió Mike.

Salí de mi asiento y me escabullí en busca del baño. Abrí la primera puerta que encontré la que, obviamente, no era el lugar que buscaba; giré y me dirigí a la siguiente puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con un cuarto hermoso, lleno de tantos libros, de tanta música, me traía tanta paz, me sentí como hipnotizada al entrar.

Me senté en la enorme cama y observé el lugar; en una de las mesitas de noche había una foto que llamó mi atención: en ella había una mujer muy sonriente, llevaba en cabello corto y peinado en diferentes direcciones; sin duda, toda una hermosura, pero… el chico que la acompañaba me pareció familiar, interesante, ciertamente… indescriptible. Me quedé un instante observando la foto hasta que recordé que no debía estar en ese lugar.

Salí del cuarto en busca, ahora si, del baño. Al fin lo encontré, me lavé las manos y me mojé el rostro queriendo despreocuparme y relajarme un poco. Finalmente, me puse otra vez el antifaz y fui en búsqueda de Ángela.

Los pies me dolían por los tacones, estaba cansada y sólo quería llegar a casa a dormir; mañana me preocuparía de desempacar, pero… por mi torpeza y por la gran suerte que tengo, un zapato se me atoró y por poco me voy al suelo si no es por unos brazos que alcanzaron a detener mi caída aferrándome por la cintura. Por arte de magia mis manos volaron hacia el pecho de mi salvador y mi mirada se enfrentó atónita a un par de ojos hermosos, de un color verde, intenso y tan profundo: era una mirada fuerte, dura. Ahora, sólo necesitaba saber quien era su dueño.

–Oh… lo--lo siento –dije cuando logré salir de mi ensueño.

–No te preocupes, ¿estás bien? – ¡por Dios! ¡Que hermosa voz! ¿Acaso estoy muerta? Debí haberme pegado muy fuerte en la cabeza ya que veo un ángel enfrente.

–No--quiero decir si, si estoy bien.

– ¿Segura? –volvió a inquirir.

–Claro, yo… yo me atoré con el zapato –nada fuera de lo común en mí, pensé sarcásticamente.

– ¿No te lesionaste? –Preguntó preocupado–, ¿quieres que te revise?

–Así estoy bien… gracias – ¿qué tenían esos ojos que me hacían flaquear de esa manera?

–Oh, que descortés soy, no me he presentado, mi nombre es…

– ¡Ahí está! –Dijo el chofer gritando justo en ese momento–, la señorita y yo la hemos estado buscando –me tomó de la mano haciendo que me separara de… un momento, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero ya era tarde: Dan me jalaba hacia la puerta llevándome de la cintura. Volteé para despedirme pero no tuve oportunidad. Lo que si sabía ahora, era que los Ángeles si existían.

-¡Bella aquí estas! Te nos escabulliste –dijo Ángela con una sonrisa picara al ver como veníamos Dan y yo–. ¿Dónde has estado? o mejor dicho… ¿con quién has estado?

–Si –logré decir aún aturdida por aquellos orbes verdes–, digo no… la verdad ya estoy cansada ¿nos vamos?

–Claro. ¿Te distrajiste en la fiesta? ¿Te gustó?

–Mmmm… tus amigos me cayeron bien –intenté sonar enérgica, pero fallé.

–Si… se ve que te gustó –y volvió a sumirse en su plática en la cual sólo ella hablaba.

Llegamos a casa y subí a mi cuarto. Tomé mi maleta para sacar el pijama pero, al momento de abrirla, en vez de encontrar mis pantalones gris y mi blusa holgada, me encontré con unas cuantas corbatas y pares de boxers que, definitivamente, no eran míos: esa no era mi maleta.

–¿Se puede?

–¡Claro, pasa!

–Sólo quería ver si necesitabas algo y decirte buenas noches.

–Ya que lo dices… si necesito tu ayuda.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–La verdad, es que esta maleta no es la mía, la he confundido en el aeropuerto y por lo que veo es ropa de hombre, espero que él tenga la mia.

–Ven, te presto un pijama. Mañana te pones de mi ropa y vamos de compras mientras encontramos quien tiene tu maleta, ¿te parece?

–Gracias –le dije dándole un abrazo en agradecimiento. Salió del cuarto y al cabo de unos minutos llegó con las prendas; me metí a bañar.

¿De quién son esos ojos verdes? ¿De quién son?... ¿yo pensando en unos entupidos ojos bonitos cuando no tengo ni que ponerme? ¿Por qué tenía que llegar Dan justo en ese momento? Tan sólo unos minutos hubieran bastado y sabría ahora de quien era esa cara, esos ojos, esa voz...

Salí de la bañera cuando el agua empezó a enfriar, me vestí y me metí a la cama a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

CÁP. 4

ACASO EN NOMBRE IMPORTA?

EPOV

Escucho como empiezan a llegar las personas. Por lo que noto, Alice debe haber invitado a todo Forks; como sea, esta fiesta no a durar mucho, sólo unas cuantas horas las que podré soportar, intento convencerme, sólo debo concentrarme en la plática de mis hermanos.

–Eddy ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres? –dijo mi duende sonriente.

–¿Dónde lo dejo?

–Allá arriba.

–Por supuesto, ¡enana!

–Oye, no te burles de mi estatura ¿si? que yo no me burlo de tu "supuesta cordura". Además yo se que esta fiesta va a ser grandiosa, incluso para algunas personas tan amargadas como tú.

–¡Claro, claro! –le dije dándole el avionzazo

–No se, chancee y conozcas a alguien… y hablando de conocer nuevas personas, quiero presentarte a Isabella. Se acaba de mudar a casa de Ángela para vivir aquí, sólo deja que lleguen –dijo con una sonrisa que no me gustaba nada. La última vez que me presentó a "alguien" terminé fugándome a Phoenix con la excusa de terminar mi carrera.

Ese "alguien" se llamaba Tanya. Nunca fue mi novia pero, insiste en buscarme, aún… creo que Alice no funciona como Cupido. ¿Qué acaso no entiende que el amor le llega a ciertas personas y en cierto momento de la vida? Ella no puede llegar y decirte "Wey, enamórate de esta o de aquella chica"… a menos que… a menos que sea la chica del avión pues a ella… ¿cómo olvidarla? ¿Apenas la conozco y ya la extraño? ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era?

–Bienvenido Edward –ese era Jasper, mi mejor amigo–. Bienvenido de regreso a la familia.

–¿A la familia? –así que él y Alice no perdieron su tiempo…

–Este… ehmm… si esto… Alice… Alice dice que soy como de la familia –dijo con una sonrisa de tristeza marcada en su rostro–, pero ven… vamos por unos tragos… adivina quien es nuestro "barman" oficial.

–¡Alto!, ¿acabo de llegar y me entero que ya tenemos un barman oficial? Wow, ¿de cuántas cosas me he perdido?

­–La verdad es muy bueno en lo que hace y le gusta, pero sobretodo ¡lo hace gratis! –dijo cuando nos dirigíamos al bar–. Y… aquí está, ¡nuestro barman oficial!

–¡Ey hermanito! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡hace tanto que no te veía! –dijo dramatizando mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, en broma.

–Emmett, te acabo de ver –es un tonto, pensé para mis adentros.

–Cierto, ¿verdad? –¿cómo no extrañar esas estruendosas carcajadas?

–Y… cuéntenme, ¿qué ha pasado durante mi ausencia? ¿De qué me he perdido estos años?

Estuvimos platicando plácidamente durante largo rato, poniéndome al corriente con unos "jajaja" y "jijiji", era sólo que… aún pensaba en esa chica. Las chicas que estaban cerca de nosotros no llegaban a interesarme, nada; era _esa_ chica. A todas les veía su rostro, sus ojos y su tristeza; esa tristeza que podría reconocer fácilmente aún con un antifaz puesto. Nuevamente, me sentí impotente.

–Bueno, les encargo el bar un rato, yo voy con mi chica –dijo Emmett con aquella familiar sonrisa.

–Hablando de chicas… ¿qué pasó con Tanya?, ¿sigues con ella?

–En realidad, nunca fuimos novios.

–¿No? ¡Qué extraño! Por la forma que ella hablaba de ti, todos creíamos que lo eran.

–No creo que eso llegara a funcionar, o llegue.

-¿A si? ¿Por qué?

–Yo –vacilé un instante–, conocí a una persona. Una mujer en todo sentido de la palabra.

–¿Enserio? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Si es un "ella", verdad? ¿Vino contigo? ¿Cómo se llama?

Me sentí tan frustrado al escuchar esa última pregunta. Todo era un sueño, un maldito sueño… ni su nombre conocía y todo por mi grandiosa cobardía. Me enfurecí tanto que sólo pude gritarle a Jasper:

–No lo se ¿ok?

–Uy, creo que alguien viene de malitas hoy –dijo Emmett que estaba llegando justo en aquel momento.

Tenía tantas ganas de contestarle una lista de sandeces, tenía ganas de romperle la madre. Gruñí desde el centro de mi pecho, estaba enojado, muy frustrado pero con golpes no conseguiría resolver el asunto, y menos si me ponía contra el oso de mi hermano. Me marche rápidamente de allí, esto me estaba dañando. ¿Por qué no se acaba ya la maldita fiesta? Aunque pensándolo bien, supongo que nadie notaría si me largaba a mi cuarto.

Ella tiene el mismo color de pelo, aquella tiene las mismas facciones y ella tiene las mismas medidas pero… no los mismos ojos, no la misma boca… simplemente noes ella, pensaba mientras la comparaba a todas las chicas que me encontraba camino a mi cuarto.

Pero… alguien llegó a mis brazos: una niña muy parecida a _mi_ niña; los mismos ojos, los mismos labios… ¡oh por Dios! ¡Esos labios! No se cuanto tiempo estuve así con esa nena entre mis brazos, podía fácilmente quedarme con ella por mucho tiempo y ni cuenta darme, tal como si ella perteneciera allí, como si su lugar fuera aquí… conmigo. ¿Qué rayos me pasa hoy? ¿Primero en el aeropuerto y ahora esto? ¿Acaso era el día de "enamórate de quien se te ponga en frente" y yo ni cuenta me daba? Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué nadie me avisó, nadie me mando un memorándum?

–Oh… lo--lo siento –¡que hermosa voz! Me recuerda a alguien ¿a quién?

–No te preocupes, ¿estás bien?

–No--quiero decir si, si estoy bien.

–¿Segura? –sentí la necesidad de protegerla, quería protegerla pues lucía tan frágil.

–Claro, yo… yo me atoré con el zapato

–¿No te lesionaste? ¿quieres que te revise? –tal vez no era mi instinto protector lo que me llamaba, tal vez era mi lado egoísta el que no quería que ella se alejara.

–Así estoy bien… gracias.

–Oh, que descortés soy, no me he presentado, mi nombre es… –empecé a presentarme cuando nos interrumpieron.

–¡Ahí está! –dijo un hombre llegando al lugar–, la señorita y yo la hemos estado buscando –deshaciendo con esto nuestro abrazo que se la llevó de mi lado sin siquiera decir adiós. Otra vez, ni su nombre supe, era sólo que esta vez aquello no nubló mi mente pues tenía otras cosas más importantes que pensar en torno a aquella chica; una de ellas… ¿quién era ese idiota? ¿Qué era de ella? ¿Sería acaso su amigo? o peor, ¿su novio? Y ahora ¿quién era el idiota al pensar que un ángel como aquel no iba a tener novio?

Lo mejor que podía hacer era irme a mi cuarto, tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Lástima que la fiesta no había terminado.

Son las 6:00 de la mañana y sigo en mi cuarto sin poder dormir. Doy vueltas en mi cama y abrazo mis almohadas en un intento de apagar el dulce picoteo que recorre mi cuerpo como la más encantadora de las torturas. Todo mi cuerpo la añora, descargas siento donde la toqué; la sentí y… la volví a ver. Ahora no tengo dudas, mejor dicho, tengo muchas dudas pero también la certeza de que esa muchacha era aquella del avión, la niña de mis sueños, la dueña de mi corazón.

¿Qué hace ella aquí? Nunca la había visto. ¿Vive aquí? ¿o no? ¿acaso sólo está de visitas por el pueblo? ¿ y a quien visitará? ¿A su novio? ¿su primo? ¿algún familiar? ¿y por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuándo volveré a verla? Mejor dicho… ¿volveré a verla? ¿Qué… qué hizo conmigo?

Ok Edward, piensa: ¿qué puedes hacer? Lo evidente primero, es simple: buscarla. Será fácil, es un pueblo pequeño, es sólo que no estimo conveniente salir a la calle y preguntar "señor… ¿usted conoce a un ángel en el cuerpo de una mujer perfecta, con unos ojos hermosos y una sonrisa triste?" No, no puedo, resultaría descabellado. Y en el caso de que llegara a encontrarla, ¿qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? ¿Y su novio? Ella es intocable, lo se pero… yo por ella sería lo inalcanzable; seria su amigo, su confidente, su pequeño acosador, su amante, su protector, lo sería todo, lo que ella me pidiera, eso y más.

Decidido. Esa mañana a primera hora gastaría todo mi tiempo y energía buscándola. Ella lo valía.


	6. gracias por todo!

Hola a todas!!

Solo quiero decirles que se que me van a odiar… créanmelo si no fuera yo (y aunque lo fuera) me odiaría a mi misma.

Debido a que soy completamente un asco para esto y la verdad perdí las esperanzas quiero comunicarles que he decidido dejar esto… ya que es una perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo tanto para Uds. como para mi, porque ¿Quién leería algo completamente aburrido y sin sentido?... la verdad ni yo lo haría.

.

No les voy a mentir, me encantaban sus comentarios y sus críticas… lo agradezco con todo mi corazón, pero creo que esto no va para más, tal vez en un futuro pero no ahora, no así.

Muchas gracias!!! A quien me leyó, a quien me ayudo con ideas o dándome uno q otro regaño por la ortografía… gracias!!!

Y perdón!!!

Las Quero ale-lola


End file.
